Foot Fetish
by Itachi's Husband
Summary: [AU. One Shot. KisaIta. Lemons] Kisame's feelings for Itachi has remained unchanged in the five years the two have been a couple. The story of their love is like any other with the exception of...erm...Kisame's foot fetish...


**[A/N]: So um...this is _the_ dirtiest thing I have _ever_ written...I hear it's KisaIta week and by the time I heard the news, I was already halfway finished writing this story...so...um...happy KisaIta week guys. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Above him hung a perfect sphere of over a hundred degree heat, mercilessly beating down on his bare shoulders and reflecting on the water before him, creating millions of stars studding the surface of the water like diamonds. And behind him, an avalanche of water barreling behind him like twenty police cars in fast pursuit of a solitary robber – Kisame Hoshigaki, wanted for three counts of thievery including but not limited to his dashing good looks, highly-coveted athleticism, infectious charm, and wicked form on a surf board.

There was nothing like the feeling he felt when riding the waves. The way the water reached out to grab him, only to gently tickle his shoulder blades and fall short into the very water he rode above before getting sucked back into the swirling tide and repeating the cycle all over again. He loved the way the water seemed to stretch on for miles upon miles like smooth desert mountains formed over the span of years, slowly climbing higher and higher in a feeble attempt to try to touch the sun but just barely missing. He loved the way his pursuer would give up trying to grab him and would convert to swallowing him hole, extending its walls several feet ahead of him before encapsulating him in its cerulean caverns where he would reach out to touch the watery walls, lightly teasing the surface with his fingertips while he watched the long line it created stretch far behind him – a tiny wave in and of itself.

But what Kisame loved the most was crouching so low that his pectorals almost kissed his kneecap and his stomach was just inches away from his muscled thighs, increasing his speed and shooting him from the belly of the beast where he would rise to his full height of 6' 7", like an amateur outsmarting a champion as he raised his arms in victory and crouched low once again to steer his board back to the mainland where his prize awaited him.

Waiting on the edge of the beach where the sea meet the sand stood his fiancé, Itachi, eyes shielded with dark tinted sunglasses, cheeks rosy from too much exposure from the sun, creamy arms crossed over his chest and long pale legs connecting to porcelain feet and rosy toes being licked at by the wavering tides.

"Did you like what you saw?" Kisame purred when he stepped onto the burning sands. He unceremoniously discarded his board onto the sand, far enough away from the water so that it wouldn't get pulled into the sea and embraced his fiancé with one strong arm while pushing his sunglasses up into his hair with the other.

"Yeah." Itachi smiled and met Kisame's lips with a kiss, wrapping his wiry arms around his fiancé's slick back.

Kisame pulled Itachi closer to him, loving the heat that radiated from his body and forced their weight onto his left side before they both fell into the burning sand beneath them, Kisame taking the brunt of the fall so that he could catch Itachi.

"Kisame!" Itachi protested, pushing himself off Kisame's muscled chest.

He looked mad, Kisame noted and slowly forced a devilish grin that drove Itachi crazy. And like a charm, Itachi's anger melted away as his lips gave way to a steadily growing smile and collapsed onto Kisame's chest, his lips caught by Kisame's in what turned into a slow and passionate kiss. Kisame lightly gripped Itachi's sides in his large hands, caressing the younger man's slim figure and allowing himself to indulge in the fine bumps of Itachi's ribcage as he gasped for air in the midst of their kiss before diving back in again, creating a smooth valley for Kisame to rest his slick hands.

Life didn't get much better than this, Kisame decided. Between the crisp blue waves crashing in the distance to the burning sand coating his shoulder blades to Itachi's soft lips pressing against his. He brought his right leg up for Itachi to rest his hips against and navigated his left leg in search of something…something small, bony, and extremely ticklish.

Itachi caught on, as he always did, and outstretched his right leg, placing his sand encrusted toes on the top of Kisame's foot and pressing against it as he deepened the kiss.

 _Yes. Life couldn't get much better than this,_ Kisame thought.

Just then, a seagull landed a foot away from Itachi's head, failing to capture Itachi's notice and opened his beak, but what came out of it wasn't a normal bird call. Now, Kisame was no bird expert, but he was pretty certain that birds didn't make shrill, high pitched noises in rapid succession like that unless they were epileptic or had rabies or something. Did birds even get rabies? What's more, the thing wouldn't _shut the FUGAKU up_ already!

Itachi raised his head, aware of the bird's presence and reached his arm out to pet it?

Kisame opened his eyes to see Itachi reaching out to silence the alarm clock as the bright morning sun flitted through the white transparent curtains to illuminate Itachi's white skin.

Although he was still half asleep and wondering why Itachi had gone to pet the dysfunctional seagull in the first place, he reached out his arms to pull the warm body back up against him while he squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to continue the dream he was having.

Itachi complied, sinking back into the small area of warmth he had been previously occupying and allowed Kisame's strong arms to wrap him in a comforting, almost enticing embrace.

Almost enticing.

"Kisame," Itachi chuckled, slightly resting his head against the soft surface of his pillow, "I need to get ready for work."

Kisame squeezed him even tighter and snaked his hand up his fiancé's t-shirt to caress his smooth stomach with his callused palm. "Can we go to the beach sometime?" He murmured.

"We can go to the beach after the wedding if you want." Itachi said and lightly tugged on Kisame's forearm. "K'same, you have to let go; I need to get ready."

Although Itachi was extremely ticklish in the crook of his neck, Kisame often found comfort there and nuzzled his face into it, causing Itachi to squirm. He took the opportunity to take advantage of Itachi's flailing to seize the back of one of Itachi's ankles in the valley of his big toe and second toe, causing the younger man to kick at his shins in an attempt to escape.

"Kisame! Let go! I have to get ready for work soon!" He cried.

Today, Kisame decided, he felt particularly sadistic and curled his fingers, clamping them down on Itachi's hips and wiggled them.

Itachi cried out just then, doubling in on those torturous appendages of Kisame's as his abdomen spasmed. "Kisame!" He laughed, still bucking his hips back and forth in an attempt to find some relief from Kisame's fingertips. "Ki" he laughed, "sa" more laughter "me!"

If he wasn't awake before, he certainly was awake now. He could only imagine how those stick-like legs of Itachi's looked underneath the covers, bent and tensed, showcasing his calves and defining the fine bones in his feet that led to his probably frantic toes as he flailed and kicked. Having had enough of his fun, Kisame released him and marveled at how fast Itachi had tossed aside the covers and hoisted those magnificently soft, supple legs over the side of the bed before storming off into the bathroom, panting the whole way.

Kisame just smiled, thankful that he didn't have a job that required him to get up this early in the morning. His smile spread when he took in the sight of the back of Itachi's long legs, the only imperfection being the red creases imbedded in his skin from the ripples in the bed sheets.

His view was abruptly shattered when Itachi playfully slammed the door behind him, punishment for Kisame's brutal attack on his belly less than ten minutes ago. Although Kisame was sad to have his eye candy disappear, all was not lost. If he listened closely enough, he could hear the light padding of Itachi's feet against the tiled bathroom floor before he turned on the shower. Oh how Kisame loved to rub those feet when Itachi returned home, stressed from a long day of work. He loved the way his toes would twitch with every press of Kisame's thumbs and the way his thumb would leave a cream-colored indentation before slowly bleeding pink again from the rush of blood or how a simple foot massage could reduce his rigid fiancé to a state of utter relaxation as he succumbed to Kisame's ministrations on his feet, closing his eyes and allowing his head to rest on the back of the couch as he recounted the details of his stress laden day with wayward hand-gestures.

Kisame loved every minute of it, no matter how mundane the details were or the fact that Kisame didn't know what Itachi was talking about half the time; he just loved to see his partner's problems melt away.

But the highlight of his day was not being granted permission to massage Itachi's feet when he arrived home from work, nor was it sneaking out of bed while Itachi showered to make them both a pot of fresh coffee in the mornings, but what he gained from doing so.

Seven minutes later, Itachi arrived in the kitchen, fully dressed with the exception of his black trouser socks which he held in his hands, a knowing grin playing at the edge of his mouth.

Itachi was expected to arrive at work at 9am whereas Kisame wasn't expected at the gym until 10:30am at the earliest, but he was the owner, and he decided his own hours, nobody else. While Itachi faced a forty-five minute drive to his place of employment, Kisame could walk to his and be there in less than twenty minutes.

"I see you made coffee." Itachi stated.

Kisame nodded and glanced at Itachi from over his shoulder, denying himself the sight that Itachi knew immediately turned him on, the reason he dragged his body from out of bed a full two hours earlier than what he needed to.

Behind him, Itachi slowly padded over to where Kisame was standing and listened for the proximity of his partner's footsteps, counting the seconds when he would reach him and concocting ideas of how Itachi would show his affection today.

He found his answer when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Kisame's broad torso and Itachi's head nuzzled into the back of his t-shirt. "Thank you." He whispered into his shoulder.

Kisame turned around and lifted his arms high enough so that he wouldn't hit Itachi in the head and snaked them underneath Itachi's armpits. Linking them just underneath of Itachi's shoulder blades, he easily hauled his partner's small frame up and off the floor so that his face was directly across from Kisame's.

"You like that?" Kisame asked him.

Itachi nodded and replied with a soft "yes," not bothering to hide the blush creeping over his cheeks as he brought their mouths together in a deeper kiss than what they had shared this morning. It lasted about two seconds before Itachi pulled his tongue out of Kisame's mouth and gripped Kisame's triceps with a face of disgust.

"Mmm." Kisame purred. "Minty-fresh."

"I wish I could say the same about yours." Itachi replied as Kisame gingerly set him down on the floor. "You didn't brush your teeth yet this morning, Kisame?"

Kisame didn't register what Itachi had said as he was too busy watching Itachi walk away in the direction of the cupboard where they kept glasses for drinks, drowning in the sight of the contrast of Itachi's black trousers against his milky white feet.

"Why do I even bother?" Itachi muttered and produced a gallon of water from the fridge.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, 'Ta?" Kisame asked him.

Itachi shook his head. "Nothing, Kisame."

What were they talking about again? "Oh yeah! Sorry! Yeah, if you had to choose between minty-breath and fresh coffee, which would it be?"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "I don't see how you can't brush your teeth before you make coffee. You have time, Kisame."

Kisame leaned back against the countertop. "You didn't have a problem with my breath when you woke up this morning."

"That's because I hadn't brushed my teeth either." He said. "Now I feel like I have to brush them again." He said, walking in the direction of the stairs.

Just then, Kisame saw his opportunity arise "Well in that case," and seized it, grabbing Itachi and pulling him into another passionate kiss and bent him backwards to test Itachi's flexibility.

Itachi, knowing he had long since lost the battle, allowed himself to melt into the kiss and bent backwards as he held onto Kisame's back with one hand, and his triceps with the other.

Yup. Itachi was still as flexible as he was when they first started dating.

When they pulled apart from the kiss, Itachi's lips were red and swollen, his cheeks rosy and his hair falling away from his face as a result of gravity taking over. "Okay, Kisame, I really need to get going now." He said, patting Kisame's arm. "Let go."

"You want me to let go?" Kisame teased.

"Don't you dare." Itachi warned.

And in one swift move, Kisame pulled Itachi up by his arms and into the embrace of his rock-solid abs.

"I get it, you're strong. Now if you'll excuse me," he said, picking up his discarded trouser socks from the kitchen entrance, "I need to brush my teeth and fix my hair now before I leave, thanks to you."

"Any time!" Kisame waved sweetly, savoring the fleeting sight of his partner's feet sink into the carpet as he ascended the stairs and sighed. He'd have to wait at least ten hours before his fiancé returned home.

At least he could work out at the gym to keep his mind off of the growing problem that was presenting itself in his nether regions until then.

-8-8-8-

Kisame knew Itachi wouldn't be home yet when he arrived back at 5:20pm that evening but he couldn't bear to stay at gym a second longer. All day his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Itachi in various states of undress, on top of him, below him, next to him and how the sweat would bead at his hairline as he hovered above him, and the way the tiny beads would run down his forehead and along the tip of his nose, creating an opening for Kisame to rise up and lick it, a trait Itachi never understood, finding it utterly unappealing.

"Why do you always insist on licking my sweat? Do you know how disgusting that—huhh" He'd protest until Kisame leaned forward to suck on his jugular, effectively ending his little tirade in a breathy moan.

He particularly enjoyed the way Itachi's eyes would flutter open, half-lidded when Kisame pulled away. "You know you like it when I stick my tongue out to taste you." He'd say and begin sucking at his fiancé's collarbone. Itachi would crank his neck back to allow Kisame more access and begin to breathe erratically. "Admit it; you like the way my rough tongue slides over your smooth skin—"

"I do—uhhhh" Itachi would breathe before Kisame continued.

Kisame feared he would have to check in at the doctor's office for erectile dysfunction if he kept it up. Allowing such thoughts to invade his conscious during the day was never a good idea. Working out extensively only solved the problem for a few minutes before his mind drifted to the way Itachi would eye his pectorals and six-pack like a ravenous wolf on the prow, eating him up with his eyes alone before wetting his lips to assault Kisame's hardened nipples…

It was too much. If Itachi didn't return home soon, he'd have to take care of himself in the shower before they actually got around to doing anything!

"Come on." Kisame said through gritted teeth and sat down at the kitchen table to pass the time. He tried jouncing his leg in an effort to make time move faster which only caused him friction against the quickly hardening organ between his thighs.

Itachi didn't know what he was in for when he arrived home, he mused.

Which, apparently was right now as he saw Itachi's black Nissan pull into the driveway.

"What do you want?" Itachi purred when Kisame opened the car door for him and offered to take his bag.

Kisame swooped in and pecked Itachi on the lips. "Nothing much. Just you naked and panting underneath me while I repeatedly ram into your sweet spot." He shrugged.

Itachi grinned, nearly sending Kisame over the edge right then and there and stepped out of the car. "That's funny because I was thinking along the same lines all day." He said.

It took all of Kisame's restraint to wait until Itachi reached the kitchen to gently set down his laptop bag (Kisame had been careless once before and dropped it which quickly resulted in being blue-balled for two weeks) on the floor before sweeping Itachi off the ground and running him upstairs to the bedroom like a caveman stealing another caveman's girl.

But as much as he wanted to tear Itachi's clothes off right there and then and take him as he was, he'd been waiting all day for something more than that and gently sat Itachi down on the bed. His fiancé didn't question Kisame's motives. He knew all too well that the gym owner had a specific foreplay routine that he followed each and every time they had sex and it always started with Itachi's feet.

"I think I wanna tie you up today." Kisame said and padded around the edge of the bed to where they kept the "adult toys" in the nightstand on Kisame's side of the bed. He could feel Itachi watching him as he detangled a set of handcuffs from the other objects in the drawer, signaling him to reposition himself in the middle of the bed and raise his hands above his head.

Itachi knew the routine.

"A blindfold too?" Itachi asked once his hands were securely cuffed to the headboard and Kisame produced a long piece of black satin from the drawer.

"I've been planning this out all day, Itachi, believe me." He growled, unable to contain himself for much longer.

Itachi simply smirked and allowed Kisame to put a curtain on his vision while he did what he needed to do.

With Itachi cuffed and blindfolded, Kisame now had full control over the younger man's body and could do whatever he pleased with it and stood at the end of the bed pondering where he should begin. Something was wrong with the picture before him. Something glaringly obvious.

Itachi was still wearing his shoes.

And so Kisame knelt down like Prince Charming and took one of Itachi's feet in his left hand as his right went to work untying his shoes. Slowly.

Taking the aglet of Itachi's shoe string in his thumb and index finger, he gave it a tiny tug. When it didn't budge, he moved to untie the double knot securing the laces in place, making sure to tug and pull in such a way that Itachi could feel the tiny movements from where he lay and the bed and hoped that it was eliciting an eternal response from within him. It sure as hell was eliciting an external response in Kisame, he knew that much. Once the laces were undone, Kisame slowly eased the back of his shoe off his heel, making certain to let it run along the underside of the sole of Itachi's feet.

"I wish you would spend less time fooling around with my feet and more time fooling around with other parts of my body." Itachi spoke out.

Kisame glared at him. How dare he interrupt his favorite part of his foreplay, he thought, even though he knew that Itachi was just teasing him.

Well, if he wanted to tease Kisame, then Kisame was going to tease him, he decided as he rose to a stand and crawled onto the bed. Without wasting a moment's notice, He quickly unbuckled the key to one of his many prizes and slowly pulled down the zipper to reveal the bulge in Itachi's black boxers. While he liked this part of the routine too, he preferred to savor it later, but whatever Itachi wanted, Itachi got. That was always how it went. So without pulling Itachi's trousers off, he merely released the younger man's erection from the confines of his boxers, causing it to spring out from between the unzipped crotch of his dress pants.

"Aren't you going to—" Itachi began to say when Kisame took him in his mouth. "Kisame!"

"Hm?" Kisame moaned against the shaft and removed his lips from the organ. "Yes, love?"

Itachi arched his head back into the pillows. "No, please! Keep—don't stop!" He whined.

Although Itachi always got what he wanted, Kisame always came out on top, no matter what, and went back to sucking on Itachi's hardened length, moving slowly, then quickly, then slowly again. He made sure to give extra attention to the tip, creating a tight O with his lips and sucking hard, causing Itachi to buck his hips for more.

"Ki…sa…me…" He panted.

That didn't take long. But Kisame sure as hell wasn't complaining, and pinned Itachi's hips to the bed with his wide palms, earning a whimper of disappointment from his bound fiancé's lips.

Kisame continued giving the head of Itachi's cock the attention it deserved before sticking his tongue out to tease the slit a couple of times and curled it around the underside of the throbbing erection, enjoying the way the thick vein that resided there pulsed as he did so.

Above him, Itachi was a hot mess, sweating so much that sweat spots were starting to appear under his arm pits, and panting and moaning like a whore in heat.

"Are you close?" Kisame asked.

Itachi pulled against his restraints. "Y-yes!" he cried.

"How close?" Kisame asked in a husky tone that just dripped with seduction.

"So close, Kisame, so…so close!"

Kisame sat up and returned to the foot of the bed. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me." He said and went back to the attention he was giving to Itachi's left foot before he was so rudely interrupted by the wanton male tied to the bed.

"KISAME!" Itachi cried, pulling against the restraints again.

"If you're so needy, 'Ta, then why don't you just touch yourself until I'm done?" He asked, peeling off Itachi's black trouser sock.

Itachi bucked his hips and pulled against the restraints again. "If you'll recall…" he panted, "I'm a little tied up at moment!"

"I recall." Kisame said, playing with Itachi's toes. "But if you wanted a release, you shouldn't have rushed me." He calmly replied.

From his position at the end of the bed, Kisame could only imagine the contorted expression on Itachi's face that evoked the violent clanging of the hand cuffs against the headboard and the rocking of the bed that went along with it.

"I'm almost done." Kisame lied. He still had one other foot to play with yet.

"Kisame!" Itachi whined.

"Shh…" Kisame murmured into the arch of Itachi's foot. "Be patient and you shall be rewarded in time." He said and was surprised that the comment didn't earn him a swift kick to the face like he expected it would.

Kisame remembered the first time he'd ever played with Itachi's feet, as he slowly untied his fiancé's other shoe. Itachi was spending the night at Kisame's for the first time and was lounging on the sofa with his legs crossed and his feet bare. When Kisame returned from cleaning up the dishes from dinner, Itachi promptly retracted his legs so that Kisame would have a place to sit when Kisame said "No, no, you're fine." He said and sat down where Itachi's feet had previously occupied. He had been eyeing the man's feet for a while now but have never found an opportunity to examine them up close until now.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked him when he picked up one of the Uchiha's feet.

"Why? Does it bother you?" Kisame asked him, examining the porcelain foot and the cute little toes that protruded from it.

"No…I just find it strange that you're playing with my feet…" Itachi explained and quickly retracted his foot when Kisame's finger brushed up against the arch.

"Ticklish?" Kisame asked with a devilish grin and before Itachi had the chance to bring his feet back, Kisame waged war on him, mercilessly tickling the undersides of them and enjoying how his toes clenched at the sensation and conversely, how Itachi laughed so hard that he started to cry.

Up until then, Kisame didn't know that Itachi could open his mouth that wide, a fact that he would keep in mind for later when they became more _intimate_.

Once he rid the younger man of both his shoes and socks, an idea came to mind. Pulling the man's big toe away from the toe next to it, Kisame opened his mouth and sucked it, narrowly missing a kick to the face in the process.

"Kisame…!" Itachi cried.

Kisame simply smiled and raked his teeth against it, reveling in the way Itachi's other toes tensed and curled before stretching out and repeating the cycle again. By the time he finished giving Itachi's big toe the blowjob of its life, he kissed the other toes and rose to a stand, ready to turn Itachi's broken sobs into wails that the next door neighbors could hear from their living rooms and removed his shorts and boxers before mounting the younger man.

"Please, Kisame…" Itachi sobbed.

By discarding his pants, Kisame allowed his own erection to barely graze the tip of Itachi's while he set to work unbuttoning his collared work shirt, and by keeping his shirt on, he would reward Itachi if and when he decided to remove the hand-cuffs and blindfold by granting him the pleasure of feeling Kisame's sculpted abs and hardened nipples while he removed it. He deserved that much at least.

Once Itachi's shirt was unbuttoned and his sobbing bred of intense desire and want hadn't ceased, Kisame leaned forward and kissed him, all while making sure that his **** grinded against Itachi's own.

"Kisame…I want you…inside me…please…I need…I need to cum...please…" Itachi pleaded.

To hear his strong-willed partner so broken like that touched Kisame. It always did. While he was enjoying teasing his fiancé, it broke his heart hear him cry, which is why he released Itachi's blindfold, revealing glassy, reddened eyes full of tears.

"What do you want?" Kisame whispered against his lips, reaching out for the key to the handcuffs to where he left them on the nightstand.

"You…inside me…" Itachi replied with a small smile and begging eyes.

"Well it wouldn't be as pleasuring while I'm wearing this shirt, would it, Itachi?" He asked, releasing the handcuffs which fell behind the bed. He'd get them later.

Immediately, Itachi's hands went to the hem of Kisame's shirt and pulled it up and over his head, smiling at his new found freedom as he discarded it over the side of the bed and moved for Kisame's lips.

Kisame moaned into the kiss as Itachi wrapped his long legs around his torso, rubbing their dicks together in the process. God, this was a million times better than he could've ever imagined it would be, Kisame mused. "Get on your hands and knees." He growled and reached out for the bottle of **** in the open nightstand drawer.

Although Itachi preferred the missionary style when having sex, he knew that Kisame himself preferred the doggie style as it allowed him to feel Itachi's toes curl against his thighs and calves every time his cock crashed into his prostate. The logic was simple really; if he pleasured Kisame, Kisame would fuck him harder, making for a more memorable love-making session and leaving them both thoroughly winded and pleasantly satisfied when it was over.

Well, the logic was simple when they weren't in the midst of screaming and cursing and fucking like there was no tomorrow. At that moment, the only thing either of them could think about was the perfect unity felt when they were buried deep inside one another, screaming out the other's name as they reached their shared climaxes and reveling in the afterglow that always followed.

"Itachi?" Kisame asked when it was over.

Itachi turned his head in his direction and panted "yes?" Sex always took a harder toll on Itachi than it did Kisame given how much he worked out on a daily basis. But damn did Itachi look handsome when his bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat, contrasting against those reddened cheeks. And the way his lips parted…

"Can we go to the beach sometime?" He asked him. He could imagine it now; Itachi's feet digging into the sand, desperately searching for a foothold as Kisame repeatedly rammed the spot that made his lover see stars, with only the sounds of the tide lapping at the sand behind them under the glow of the moonlight.

"I told you," Itachi breathed, "after the wedding."

Kisame frowned. "Itachi?"

"What?" He asked.

"I love you."

Itachi smiled. "I love you too, Kisame."

Kisame rolled onto his side and planted a firm kiss on Itachi's lips. "Wanna go for round two?" He asked him.

Itachi sighed. "God, I could barely handle the first round, Kisame!" He panted. "Do you want me to pass out?"

Kisame smiled and threw his legs over the side of the bed. "Nah." He said and walked around the perimeter until he was by Itachi's side. "Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" He asked.

Itachi closed his eyes and extended his arms for Kisame to pick him up bridal style and escort him to the shower. On the outside, Kisame appeared to be playing the role of the caring fiancé, helping his fiancé clean up after having sex. But under the surface, Kisame just wanted Itachi to stand on his feet as he held him under the assault of the hot water coming from the rain-style shower head.

Because in Kisame's opinion, there was nothing sexier than Itachi's wet feet against his own.


End file.
